


Mission Plan

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [36]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: discussion of planned actions, other paladins are present but don't say much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Kolivan and Allura reveal the plan for how they are going to put him into contention for the Galra Throne
Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253210
Kudos: 3





	Mission Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Mission Plan

Allura took her seat at the table with the Paladins, Ryou, Coran and Krolia. She glanced at Kolivan who looked uncomfortable with what he was about to ask them and she did her best to look supportive when his eyes found hers. “I know you would prefer to take some time to deal with leaving your home world again but we don’t have time,” Kolivan finally said. “We have an important matter to discuss, Allura if you’d tell them what you asked me to do.”

She took a breath as everyone turned toward and then began, “Some time ago I asked Kolivan to consider putting himself in contention for the Galra throne.” She could see the shocked look on everyone but Krolia’s face. “He agreed to consider it and discuss it with the rest of the Blade of Marmora leadership hierarchy.” 

“This is why you stepped down as leader isn’t it?” Keith asked looking at Kolivan. “You’ve agreed to go along with Allura’s idea and try to take the throne?” Kolivan nodded and Keith glanced over at his mother. “You knew?”

“Only after he stepped down since the Blade itself cannot be seen supporting a candidate for the Galra throne,” Krolia said after a moment. “Myself and other forces who volunteered will be the only blade members associated with this endeavor.” 

“How can you even try for the throne with only a few volunteers,” Shiro said after a moment. “I mean I doubt the Galra would like the coalition backing your play for the throne it would only unite them against us.” 

“You are correct which is why this initial mission is so important and will only involve Voltron and the Blade volunteers,” Kolivan said bringing up a holographic representation of a planet. “If we succeed I will be able to generate more than enough support to build my own faction at which point I as leader of that faction will go my own way after signing a mutual pledge of non aggression with the Coalition.”

“Wait so your not joining the coalition with your new faction at all?” Pidge asked looking concerned. “Doesn’t that make it more likely that the other factions will simply wipe you out and then come after us anyway?”

“There is a risk of that, but it is one we must take,” Kolivan said after a moment. “I have to prove that I have the ability to lead a successful faction without appearing to just be a puppet of the coalition otherwise I will never win the support of enough Galra to ever take the throne.” He looked over at her, “However, Allura, Krolia and the elements of the blade and coalition leadership have assisted me in forming a strategy that will still benefit all of us.”

“Kolivan’s new faction will share a boarder with the coalition and as a result of the mutual non aggression treaty it will allow us to focus our forces in other places,” she said calmly. “both us can expand in different directions and when the time is right a more formal alliance between the coalition and his faction can be arranged.”

“So what’s the mission,” Keith said speaking up. “You said you need us for a mission to get all this started so what do we have to do?” She wasn’t surprised Keith was the first one to ask that question. He had the most experience working with the blades after all.

“It will actually be two missions,” Kolivan said turning back to the planet’s image. “This planet belongs to Marshal Keezor leader of one of the stronger factions but his hold on it is through black mail and he is assisted in this by his sister whom I believe you are familiar with.” An image of Dayak appeared then.

“Dayak is leading a faction?” Hunk said clearly shocked. “I mean I know she’s ruthless enough but I didn’t think anyone would follow her.” She could understand their disbelief but one they saw the whole picture they’d understand.

“She has control over the Galra Command system ship through it’s Sentry control systems,” Kolivan said bringing up the image. “She has allied with her brother who early in the in fighting turned his planet into a refuge for the families of the Galra commanders fighting and then once Dayak joined him they all became hostages allowing him to build a massive fleet over night.”

She brought up the image of the planet, “He controls his planet through this a Zaiforge canon equipped space defense platform that he threatens to turn on the inhabitants below if they rebel.” She brought up the pictures of the robeast sitting on the planet’s moutains. “He also has acquired a robeast which is why Voltron will be involved in the mission to liberate the planet with Kolivan and the Galra commanders who want to save their families.”

“The Planetary mission on it’s own would be straight forward and easy we could disable and take control of his space station while Voltron deals with the robeast,” Kolivan said sighing. “If it wasn’t for Dayak she has a second control system for his zaiforge canon on the Galra Command ship and he has an emergency control for the sentries on the ship.” She could see the Paladins getting it. “So both have to be attacked simultaneously or one can assist the other in regaining control.”

“Which is why, Ryou, myself and some of the blades will modify a ship with the cloaking technology developed by Pidge and use it to sneak aboard the Command system ship and take it over at the same time you free the planet.” Krolia said, “Our timing will have to be extremely precise if we slip up on either end then things can go very wrong.”

“What happens when this is done,” Coran said speaking up. “Will we be able to trust these Galra assisting in this not to betray us?” She saw some of the Paladins look surprised at Coran saying that. She knew they forgot some times that he was her father’s assistant long before he was hers. 

“No,” Kolivan said and she admired his honesty. “Especially not after I allow them to take their families and go if they wish but I need to show my people a better way instead of simply doing the same thing as Keezor or the rest.”

“Well Paladins we all know what we have to do and what is at stake so we need to start preparing,” she said to the room. “If anyone has any objection to doing this speak up now otherwise we will adjourn this meeting.” No one spoke and she was glad. She had no idea if this would work or not but at least it was a plan to move forward and hopefully end the conflicts in their life times.

The End.


End file.
